Move on Inuyasha, I Pity You
by RoyalJester
Summary: Would this be romance? ya...I think so...Anywho! Erm...Kikyou and Inuyasha talk so she can get closure and she is finally able to pass over to the other realm to leave Kagome and Inuyasha in peace. KikInu(Kagish) ::editedcomplete::


**Move on Inuyasha, I pity you.**

An Inuyasha fanfiction written by- **RoyalJester**

**Disclaimer- I do NOT own Inuyasha**

**A/N-** I edited this, enjoy.

Kikyou/Inuyasha/(Kagomeish)

_Kikyou's POV_

Walking for days had left me weary, but something sent me this way, something was calling my name as I couldn't help but try to ignore it. With the days passing by it grew more annoying as I couldn't resist the adventure.

I said _'good-bye'_ to the recent village I was tending to, but truth be told, it was pure heartache watching the children run after me, waving me off. I smiled at the of course – and with a wave I was off. Now here I was, walking in the middle of the forest, my Shinidamachuus following close behind as they gave me the souls I needed, but they were slowly fading away with my request for them to leave, so I can go to the other realm. I had found some closure, and just needed more before I am fully able to leave. But I wasn't certain as to what I needed.

Demon auras were shooting all around me, but that was expected in being in the middle of the forest. But soon, shouting was heard. The voice that struck out from the others rang my ears as I gently shook my head. _'Who could contain such an annoying voice?'_ I thought as I quickly took out my bow and brought it to the bush where it was pushed aside. I glanced at the owner of that voice that now continually rung in my head, piercing it. My anger quickly boils immediately as I watch my reincarnation. What a pitiful excuse of a miko. How could she ever consider herself something of that honor?

She stood, waiting for someone to catch up, holding a kitsune in her arms that rubs up against her warmly as her touch calms him down. I wonder who that could be in her arms when I suddenly feel a familiar presence. My heart could not help but beat faster as I see him peacefully walk up. His body moves slowly as his eyes look distant. I quickly release my bow when I met his golden eyes to mine. I quickly left so not to speak with him. Was this what was being called to me? Inuyasha? I shook my head continually walking the opposite direction as I whirl the bow around my shoulder.

Suddenly, a soft voice reaches my ears as I stood my grounds. Of course I knew that voice. I've memorized it from so long ago as it still sends chills up my spine. How I wished for things to be different, how I wished he would be there next to me, holding me. I shook my head. I no longer wish for that.

I wish to be free. But why can't I just end it? Hai, my heart beats for Inuyasha, I try to hide it but how can I? I had to conceal it for so many years and when I learn the truth, he finds love with another. But, that doesn't mind me. I am just a shadow for him and his new lover, a reminder of a horrible betrayal.

Kagome was warm and showed life, she was alive. So why can't I give him up, get him to stop showing feelings for me? I try, I honestly do, but that look he holds in his eyes causes my heart to race as emotions stir once again inside of me. Why must he cause such pain in me if he loves me? Why does he always say he yearns for me when he holds Kagome in his embrace?

I turn around to meet, once again, that look in his eyes, as his face is calm and settle. His eyes radiating as he stared at me, as if I was the only thing in the world that mattered to him.

"Kikyou," He whispers again, how I hate how my name sounds coming from his lips, yet it makes me want to hold him, I resist the urge. I had to say good-bye. No more of this game.

"What do you wish of _Inuyasha_?" I say coldly, why couldn't he just leave me alone in this world? I watch him slowly walk up to me as I hold up my hands in rejection. His eyes hold a look of pain as he put his head down slightly.

"Kikyou – why do you run whenever you sense me?" he asked as his voice lingered in hurt. I sigh as I watch him; my eyes linger over his body.

"Why would I want to interfere with your new life?"

"I want _you_ in my life," He answered as I let out a laugh; he stared up at me, his golden eyes piercing me as if he could read me, as if he knew the truth.

"Move on Inuyasha, I pity you greatly. How can you not see Kagome and not wish to be with her? She can feel your touch, she can feel the warmth radiate from your body... Whereas I cannot. I do not wish to be invaded with the memory of what we could have had Inuyasha, so please, when I do flee from you, do not come running after me," I said coldly as once again he took a step forward.

"I can touch you - I can hold you! So what is stopping us from being together Kikyou?"

I sigh.

"I do not need your love, I no longer believe in that ridiculous emotion which weaklings bring themselves to. Inuyasha, I insist you leave now or I will be forced to make you," I said as he clenched his fists gazing at the ground. "What are you thinking now Inuyasha?" I ask, once again coldly. My tone could bring anyone down in tears as I remain where I stand, my hands clenched at my sides.

"Anata wo aishiteru," He whispers as I take a step back in surprise, my glare deepening. _'He's deeply in love with me still?'_ I thought as I let out another cold laugh.

"Inuyasha – I cannot say the same thing for you. Now please, you humor me out of my senses. Please leave for I feel myself beginning to burst into laughter at your words," Inuyasha growls as he walks forward and grabs me in his arms, he knew the truth, I could see it in his eyes.

"No matter what you say, no matter how you respond, I know you love me Kikyou. We are one and nothing will ever change that, do you hear me? I cannot stop my emotions from taking over when I sense you, so why do you deny yours?" I try to push him back but I break down as I hold him once again, wrapping my arms around him breathing in his scent. This is the closure I needed. I close my eyes leaning my head into his chest.

"You are alive, and possibly, you are not able to figure out that I am not. I am done with this world Inuyasha, but you are not. I will leave you in peace with Kagome to live out the life you were suppose to have. I just ask of one wish," I say, more warmly then what I hoped of.

"Anything," He whispered just as gently as he held onto me still, he dug his face into my hair as I close my eyes, enjoying his presence. I would ask for one final kiss, but my emotions would shift and I would want to be with him. Instead, I ask for the one thing he doesn't think I'd ask.

"Remove your claws from me," I say grimly as his eyes widened in shock. I push him back at his loosened grip and I begin walking backwards slowly, facing him. His golden eyes are full of pain and hurt as I couldn't help but glance down at the ground. I could feel his stare linger along my body as I wish to look at him. I shake my head as my Shinidamachuus lift me up and take me away from him before I made another mistake.

"KIKYOU" he screams as I close my eyes.

"Watashi mo anata wo aishiteru," I whisper as the winds pick up and I'm carried away to my destined location where I will forever be rid of this world. My soul can rest knowing Inuyasha is complete. I can now leave this world without completing the task I wanted to all along, bring Inuyasha with me, to spend eternity with me, as one.

**My POV**

Inuyasha fell to the ground, as he couldn't help but cry; it was obvious he didn't understand why she was leaving to the other world when he suddenly smelt her scent one last time, savoring it greatly. Winds passed over him and whirled around him as he heard her whisper _'I love you too'_ his heart instantly broke as he slammed his arms in the dirt, anger quickly took over him. But, he understood.

She was right, why did he play games with her when they both knew it could never work? He could never feel her warmth, nor taste her like he used to be able to. How he loved her, how he loved to protect her even though, many occasions, she protected him. But she didn't protect him from a broken heart, just like he hadn't done for her.

Inuyasha rose as he wiped his tears away with his cotton haori and walked back to his group that was waiting. There stood Kagome as he was about to walk out from behind the bush, but remained at the sight of her. She was holding Shippo in her arms holding a bright smile on her face. He closed his eyes as he wondered about Kikyou, in hell they could be together. And together they may be, but not until he is done with his life, with Kagome.

**A/N**- and that's it….I would continue, but it would only ruin this chapter. -


End file.
